Bath Time
by Kale Bishop
Summary: Something stinks! No it's not me! It's not even fish! You got it! It's my brother: Ferb Fletcher. He hasn't taken a bath yet and he's been running around the house since this morning. Heck I could hardly sleep well a few days ago smelling his BO like that, and Perry agrees with me. But get ready Ferb! Me and Isabella are about to give you a bath you'll never forget!


**(Author's Note)**

Sadly I don't do one shots upon request. They come by inspiration. I hope you like this one. I really enjoyed writing this XD!

**Bath Time**

Some sort of video transmission is about to start. It's all black and white sparkles at first. A few seconds later ripples of color try to kick in but, as if it was war, the mute colors try to remain dominating. Eventually the picture clears. An image of a house office comes to view.

"Is it on?" asked Linda, holding the video camera. "Testing 1, 2, 3… Okay! It's on! Are you all right Lawrence?"

Linda turns the camera to the left, revealing a tied up man on an office chair.

"Oh yes Deary!" responded Lawrence. "It's becoming oddly comfortable just sitting around tied to this chair."

Linda chuckles. "Well that's good to hear!"

"Iwwwww!" cried Phineas.

Linda turns the camera towards the doorway. Phineas walks across the hallway holding Ferb's purple pants with a pair of tongs. He was holding his nose before he disappeared from view. Linda followed behind with the camera silently giggling.

"Iw! What is that-!" Candace gasped. "Don't tell me! Ugh!" she slammed the door on the camera. She locks the door.

"Oh-kay. That was quite the introduction Candace." Said Linda.

Phineas disappeared from the hallway. Linda walks to the stairs and gets a good footage of Phineas trying to climb down the stairs without the help of the stair rail. Linda zooms in on Ferb's pants. Some green gas is wreaking out of the purple bottom wear. Linda snickers. Linda zooms out the footage. Phineas finishes climbing down the stairs. The living room is on the right. The glass sliding doors leading to the backyard are on the left side wall. Phineas heads straight. Linda climbs down the stairs. Some sort of girly shriek was heard from outside, probably coming from Isabella.

"Isabella?! Is that you?!" called Phineas from the garage.

Linda jogs down the stairs along with the camera. Linda jogs to towards the garage. Phineas, still holding Ferb's pants, walks towards the garage door and clicks a switch near it. He's now wearing a nose plug. The metal door slowly flips open.

"Hey Phineas!" greeted Isabella. "Watcha- Iw! What is that smell?!"

Linda turns the camera towards the outside. Isabella is seen covering her nose. Isabella walks towards Phineas.

"It's this." Phineas shows Ferb's pants to her.

"Iw! How long has that been unwashed?"

"About a week passed already."

"Iwwwww! Well that explains why I saw Ferb in his big birthday suit."

Phineas laughs a bit then he tosses the purple pants to the washing machine. He grabs a pair of gas masks from the garage wall. He gives one to Isabella.

"Where's Ferb?" asked Phineas.

"He climbed up your tree… with his underwear." Said Isabella.

"Oh!" he said in a not amused manner. "Isabella? Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Could you help me give Ferb a bath?"

Isabella's eyes widened. "What?! Iw!"

"Please?! Dad's can't help me now. He's hogtied upstairs. Ferb tied him pretty hard and I'm all alone now."

"Ouch! You've Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher over there!" Isabella waves to the camera. "Hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!"

"Hi Isabella!" greeted Linda. "I wouldn't be much of help sadly. He's really stubborn."

"Alright Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher! Let's go Phineas!"

The two kids put on their gas masks before running to the backyard. Linda follows the two kids. Phineas and Isabella approach their tree. The leaves covered Ferb from view.

"Get ready Ferb!" called Phineas. "I've got reinforcements! Uh oh! Incoming!"

Someone threw balled socks from the tree to Isabella. She accidentally caught the socks.

"Agh! Iw iw iw Iiiiiiiiiiiw!" She tossed the socks away disgustedly. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Hey! Oh you've crossed the line Ferb Fletcher! Hey!" yelled Phineas.

A pair of shoes was about to hit Phineas but he dodges in time.

Isabella jumps, as if she thought of an idea. "I'll be right back Phineas!"

"Ferb come here you! Don't make me- woah! Agh!"

It sounded like he's been kicked off the branch.

"Agh! Agh! Aaaaaaaahhaaaahh! Ferb! Let me go! Let me go!"

Some sort of whip snaps. Phineas falls to the ground, head first. He rubs his butt.

"Owwww. Wedgie." He groans in pain for about five seconds. "Ow! Okay you're so going to pay for that! Come here! Don't make me wrestle you!"

Phineas climbs up their backyard tree. Some fighting noises are heard coming from the tree. Strangely the sound of a rubber band being stretched could be heard.

"Agh! Agh! Aaaaahaaa!" groaned Ferb in pain.

"Ha! Payback time!"

"I'm back!" said Isabella, holding a bamboo shooter. "Hold him still Phineas!"

Isabella takes off her gas mask and shoots dart towards the top of the tree. Some sort of groan was heard after.

"Nice one Isabella! You shot him in the butt! Oh no! He's going to fall!"

"I got him! You can drop him now! Let go of– iw! Just let go of his underwear!"

"Alright! Incoming!"

Ferb lands flat on Isabella. Isabella falls flat as well.

"Agh!" she pushes Ferb away from herself. Isabella tries to desperately wipe away the body odor from her dress. "Iw! Iw! Iw! Iiiiiiiiiiiihhiiwwwwwww!"

Phineas climbs down the tree.

"Ow." He groaned while rubbing his butt again.

"He's out cold until we take the dart off him." Informed Isabella.

"Alright! We've got work to do! Quick! Grab his feet!"

"Iw! I don't want to get his athlete's foot on me!"

"Oh so you'd rather take his sweaty underarms then?" asked Phineas.

Isabella takes a moment to think. "Ugh! I am totally going to wash my hands after this."

"Agreed. Ready?"

"Uhhh I think you should have these." Isabella hands a pair of gloves.

They both put on their gloves. They both position themselves to lift Ferb.

"Okay. 1, 2, 3!"

They both successfully lift up Ferb. They carried him towards the house.

"Mom! Could you get Ferb's clothes?"

"Alright honey!"

Linda picks up his socks and shoes with her right hand. The other one holding the camera. "Yuck! Well at least this finally gets to be washed."

Linda rushes to back to the garage. She carelessly tosses the shoes and the socks to the washing machine with one hand. She enters the kitchen and puts down the camera to wash her hands on the sink. After a quick wash she picks up the camera again and catches up to Phineas and Isabella upstairs. By the time she reached the second floor hallway, the kids were doing a pretty quick yet fun conversation while doing their job. They just entered the boys' room. Linda hurries to the boys' room.

"Alright Isabella!" said Phineas from the bathroom.

Linda enters the bathroom.

"I'll take off his shirt while you take off his underwear!" said Phineas.

They were about to do that until Isabella stopped and looked up to Phineas.

"You're kidding right?" said Isabella.

A moment of awkward silence was shared.

"Okay, you get his shirt and I'll get his underwear. Ready?"

"Alright."

"Okay 1, 2, 3!"

"Oh!" said Linda as she covered the lens with her hand.

"Hurry! Dump him in the tub!" ordered Phineas.

Linda uncovered half of the lens. Ferb flew up the air and then landed into the water filled tub. Ferb emerges from the water and he gasps for air.

"Quick! Grab that brush over there!"

Phineas points to the wall nearest Isabella. Phineas locks Ferb's arms with his own. Isabella quickly grabs the brush and begins scrubbing Ferb's head. Soap comes out of the brush. Isabella then rapidly scrubs his armpits and the rest of his body. Phineas seems to enjoy getting wet so he let out a giggle. Isabella dunks the brush on the water to wash away the dirt. Isabella grabs a bottle from the wall and squeezes out a white solution into the brush.

"Here! Scrub his butt with this!" She lends the brush to Phineas.

"Wh-what?!" reacted Phineas.

Ferb's eyes shrunk and he blushed.

"Oh! So you want to smell Ferb's stinky butt all life long?!" asked Isabella sarcastically.

"Eheh! Gimme that!"

"Ferb come here!"

Isabella hugs Ferb while Phineas begins to scrub Ferb's butt. Linda snickers on Ferb's priceless reaction. His blush gets darker as Phineas continues scrubbing. Isabella releases Ferb and she takes of her gas mask.

"Did we do it? Is he clean?" she asked.

Phineas takes off his gas mask and sniffs Ferb's head. "Yeah, he's clean!"

"Yes!"

"Nice work my friend!" said Phineas.

They both did a high five for their accomplishment. Suddenly large bubbles erupt behind Ferb.

"Iwwwwww! Ferb!" they both said as they covered their noses.

Ferb suddenly stood up and grabbed the shower from the wall. He points it at the two.

They both gasp. "Run!"

"Uh oh!" said Linda.

Everyone screamed childishly as they ran away from Ferb's shower. Linda was the first to come out. She looked at her clothes and gasped when she realized that she was wet. She turns around to show that Phineas shut the door quickly.

"Ferb Fletcher!" hollered Linda.

Phineas looks away from the door to Isabella. They both lock eyes on each other and smiled. Phineas and Isabella snicker. The snickers grew into loud laughter in a matter of seconds. They both sank to the floor, unable to control themselves. Just then Ferb opens the bathroom door with a green towel on himself.

"Ferb! Brohoho!" Phineas continues to laugh. "Looking good!"

"Ahand smelling good!" commented Isabella.

Ferb walks to the nearby cabinet. The camera follows his move. Ferb opens the cabinet then suddenly unwraps the front of his towel.

"Oh my!" Linda steers the camera back to the two kids. "You don't want to see that."

Isabella giggles. "Let's do that again."

Phineas stops laughing and gasped. "You wanna do that again?!" he said excitedly.

Suddenly something starts beeping.

"Oh dear! Darn batteries!"

**-Video Stops-**


End file.
